Daddy's Girl
by Skittles1
Summary: Spoilers if you haven't seen up to ep. 50. Sana's POV after she finishes off the Topsy Turvy drama and deals with the loss of someone she fondly calls 'Woo' aka Take. Someone who ends up being much more than a 'coworker'


Author's Note: I don't own Kodomo no Omocha! Whew, this one was a pain in the rear! I wrote it down on paper but never got the time to type it up and when I did, my computer deleted it! So finally, here it is. _Spoilers_ if you haven't seen up to episode 50. This is about the man Sana works with in the Topsy Turvy drama. At least, in my fan subbed DvD, he was known as Woo for short, for Sana always called him that instead of Woosi Wootsi or something like that. If your memory still isn't working correctly, he has purple hair and plays magic tricks on Sana. He is discovered as Sana's father but only finds out about it as he nears death. This is a one-shot from Sana's POV on after he dies, and in a way, she's talking to him throughout the fic. Those last few episodes, 47-50, they really struck a cord in me and I have to admit, I cried and was inspired to write this. I was also surprised to see that no one else had written anything on the subject, let alone how little Kadocha fics there are, which gave me even more determination to write this! So, relax, enjoy and please review!

5/5/03- I was informed today that his name is Take! Thank you '…'! I'm not going to change it now, plus it fits better as Woo, but just for everyone who was confused, it's Take. Yeah, I saw the Chinese version and in that his name is Woo, that's why mine is different. ^_^;;

Daddy's Girl

By: Lauren

Woo.

You know, Mr. Woo? Your name almost sounds like Woohoo!

Woohoo is an expression of joy, happiness and excitement. That's how I feel every time I'm with you. My heart fills with warmth and joy. I am fully content and I want these moments, these times and these memories to last forever. You said yourself that you'd stay with me forever. You know, it's wrong to lie.

Lies hurt others…I hate it when people lie to me, especially people I love.

I told everyone you were my boyfriend, not the father and daughter we played in the Topsy Turvey drama. How very wrong I was. We really were the family that we played. In fact, I'd like to think that in the series, we really weren't just acting. It often almost seemed as if it wasn't just an act, just a TV series or us only reading off a script. We were more than _just_ a father and daughter, co-workers, friends, 'lovers'…we _are _kindred spirits. Two unique people who go together like peanut butter and jelly. We went together perfectly, we matched so well, both almost exactly the same yet with our own differences. Like…a father and a daughter would be similar to one another.

Wait. No. Even more than that. We are similar in ways even fathers and daughters can't be. And yet, we are so…so much more than that.

I'm lonely Woo. It is only me suddenly. I wish the world would stop. I wish that it would stop rushing by me. I wish that everybody would just go away and leave me alone with only you Woo. I want time to stop, for only an instant, so that we can be together forever, just like you said, like you promised. Yet I feel that no matter how hard I pray for this, it won't ever happen. The world will keep rushing by and if I don't start moving again, I might never be able to catch up again. 

But…but I want to be with you again Woo! I miss you so much!!

DON'T GO! NO! You can't lie to me!! 

STAY LIKE YOU PROMISED!

I can't smile anymore Woo. You know, whenever I had hard times, I was still always able to put on a smile, even if it was false. No one worried about me then and I could force myself to dance happily and put on my antics. But now…? Now I can't even smile, let alone dance.

You know…you scared me so much when you collapsed on the set that one time Woo. I was afraid. I have never felt so scared, so alone and so frightened in my entire life until that very moment. A world without you…I couldn't bare it. You told me it was nothing major, that you were only exhausted and hadn't been eating well. What I don't understand then Woo…is that…you ate well. You relaxed. You _were_ well!!! Then you were supposed to get better!! Not get _sicker_…

We looked to the future. We had plans. You were supposed to act in the Golden Continuous drama. You said you would and that you'd get famous. You'd hit it big…so what happened to that? You were a man full of dreams…  These thoughts, they're all so jumbled Woo. You know, once you said that I was self-sufficient, that I could pull out of any situation or sorrow with my own strength. That isn't true, not in the least bit. Having you by my side was strength enough to pull through!

What will your fan club do without you?

What will the Golden Continuous drama do without you?

What will **_I _**do without you?!

Woo…it's because I _need _you.

You said, "I will. I will stay by you forever. I promise."

What happened to that promise?! 

It's still hard to smile right now. And cry. Sometimes I get mad that you left me. I get angry that you…died to finish our drama. You didn't have to…I wish you didn't, yet, you said it was what you wanted. You bet your life on that last episode, all of it. You wanted to change, and you did! You wanted to stay the course. You said that you finally completed something. You stuck with the drama until the very end, literally. You were able to let go of your troubled, painful past. You said even if it was only one time, even if it was untrue, you stayed the course. And that was true because you did…You were able to protect me…you said…you finally protected your daughter. 

_Your real daughter_

"You are dad?" I asked you.

  
And you replied, "Nice to meet you."

How long did you know the truth? Somehow, I feel like you had only recently found out about it. It's funny how things work out, ain't it? 

When I close my eyes, I can still feel your warmth. I can feel your strong arms encircle me, holding me close against your broad chest while your breath moves my hair. Your mustache tickles my cheek as you kiss it. Your loving eyes watch me, smile at me as they show a hidden compassion met for one person. For me.

Only me.

I know I've already said this once…but…I have to say it again. It is important to always tell the truth and you deserve to know the truth, giving me all the more reason to repeat it.

_I miss **YOU** Woo_! _You were supposed to get better!_ As we ran, as we fell, on that dark, moonless night with glistening stars watching us from above, and as we finished the Topsy Turvy drama, I could sense something, I could understand, that now this was _much _more than a drama, _much _more than just a TV show. This was _your _life, _your _show and _your _final moments. You pushed yourself to your final limits; you choose to spend your last hours, your last breath, protecting _me._

Sana.

Your _one _and _only _daughter.

I think Fate planned it out like this. I mean, I believe that we are all supposed to make our own destiny and all, but I _know _we met for a reason Woo. It wasn't chance that I lost all my jobs and ended up working on the Topsy Turvy drama with you, and that you found out I was your daughter during the last day's left of your life. We _had _to meet. So you were happy near the end of your life, so I could meet my father, so I could help you, so that I could love you and know my kindred soul. So you could help me and give me endless support.

Woo, I love you. Even if you weren't my father, even if we remained only co-workers, friends…my feelings would be the same. Boundless love and care for you.

Every minute spent with you was bliss and unending joy. It was suppose to be unending, forever, _always. _But things didn't turn out like that. I fear that if it wasn't for Hayama, then I'd be dead right now too or pent up with grief and depression still. He saved me and gave me hope, just like you and I did for each other. He made me live to see that people watched our show and loved us in it.

Loved _you _Woo. A success! Just as planned…

I'll never forget this or you. You'll stay with me forever, always with me, watching me from heaven. You'll always live on Woo, forever, because you're _part _of me. And you'll be part of my children and theirs and so on. See? So you're not a liar, we _will_ stay together forever, and one day I'll be with you up in heaven, one day far from now. 

Woo, you protected me always like you said you would. You _are _the best father, wait, no…the best person a girl could ever ask for. Like I said before, even if you weren't my father, just my coworker and boyfriend Woo, I'd love you just as much.

Oh, and by the way, don't worry about the past; we all make mistakes. As the crystal white snowflakes cascade towards the earth and settle in my hair, I'll remember those happy times spent with you and I'll smile a genuine smile. I'm just glad I was blessed enough to know you. And know this too Woo- you didn't die invalidly. You took your final chance and held onto it tightly, never letting go. We will _never_ dispart.

I guess now I can accept it and cry. I will make you proud and I won't fall short of your expectations. After all, if we can live, no matter what the hardships, there will be good. 

I will never forget you Woo. I will watch our dramas and always remember. After all, you're the father who protects his daughter well.

I guess you could say I'm finally a daddy's girl. 

Daddy, I know you'll stay with me forever, in my heart…


End file.
